


A Call to Sea

by Red_Rose_Anonymia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Basically a musical, Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Canada (Hetalia), F/M, Half a musical, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Into The Unknown, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate!England, baby America, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rose_Anonymia/pseuds/Red_Rose_Anonymia
Summary: Maybe it was just the feeling of the water no matter where she goes, or it was the flash of light and the sound of a voice. But getting captured the captain in a red coat, she knew something pulled her here... WHENEVER that is...
Relationships: England (Hetalia) & Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. The Sound

In a period where it was mostly cement, glass, and concrete; remnents of the past still scattered the downtown areas of the urban jungle. Cobble stone and ancient buildings still stood the test of time. That was going through ____'s head as she stared at the cobble stone streets of Ireland's country towns. It was a vacation of some sort she was pulled into by her parents, "quality time" with her cousin before the wedding. Not that she didn't mind, but weddings and family gatherings weren't a big deal to her anyways. She never knew why but she just detested any involvment with her family as a whole (mostly towards the adults), than her cousins; but they never truely had anything in common. She stared out of the uber as they pulled up to a large, grand, building. Apparently the resort was privately booked for the wedding and a section was just for them. ___ stepped out of the car as she heard the sound of men singing, faintly. She looked around but had zero knowledge on the source. The 18 year old shrugged as she lugged the suitcase with her to the room. It was small but large enough for her and her sister, next door were her parents. White walls, black iron bed frames, and wooden drawers made it almost quaint. This was going to be a normal vacation and then she will go home to (country) and laugh at the pictures later, probably post them on her Instagram tonight or later.

"Check out the sheep!" her little sister, Giselle, exclaimed as they sat in the back of the tour bus. The family was being taken to the town pub for dinner, and throughout the field it was all sheeps. The tour guide was talking to her Aunt Margret about random facts about the country, while making dumb puns. ____ looked over and smirked, "yeah but I'd rather see something cooler than sheep. Like a ghost!" She exclaimed. "Ghosts ye say?" Giselle and ___ turned their heads to see a very short haired dark brownish red with green eyes. "They say if you go to the beaches of Westport you can still see the ghost ship of Arthur Kirkland." The tour guide smirked, "Know one knows how he died but they say he died trying to find the mythical fountain of youth." ___ rolled her (e/c) eyes at the story, the fifteen year old beside her didn't looked to believe it either. "Um, who's Arthur Kirkland?" Giselle asked. "He was a fearsome pirate of the 1740's!" The tour guide exclaimed, "'e and his brothers sailed the Atlantic ocean stealing from merchant ships and had the special ability to see mythical beings." ___ frowned and turned to look at the window as the hills changed to a cliff with a beach and small town. As they arrived at the tavern, she stretched her body out as they clamered out of the bus.

~~~

The inside of the place was full of music and had dimmed lights around, obviously electrical, but still. The lot of them filled a small corner of the restaurant and chatted among themselves, mostly to her cousin and her fiance. She and her sister sat and looked through their phones as they ate, mostly at videos or what they missed without their data online. ___ pushed aside her plate as she got up. "Where are you going?" Her mom asked her. "Just outside, I wanna see the beach." the (hair) girl replied. "This is entirely knew country, ____," her mom scolded, "you don't know this place and there are people who might take you." ____'s (e/c) eyes narrowed, "I'm fine, I'll be back later," she said. "It's only the beach, it's 5 minutes walk." "You still think you're an adult already, but you still don't know much." Her dad chided. "Fine, but be really careful, okay?" ____ rolled her eyes as she glowered and turned on her heels heading out of the pub. It wasn't long till her shoes hit the sand and she felt the sea breeze.

Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me....

___ blinked as she looked around. The mid-day sun was high up, even around 4pm. There was a rumble as she felt rain coming down. She tugged on her (fav colour) windbreaker as she felt the wind push her as she walked along and saw a small cavern. She shrugged as she felt the wind, practically shoving her towards the entrance. The rain was starting to pour and made shadows on the sand.'Ok ok... I get it!' She thought as she poked her head inside.

This way... come this way....

There was a muffled voice as she stepped in, some light seeped through the holes made, but she was still visually impared in the darkness. She saw a light as she peeked her head out of the cave. The sound of echoing canons and shouts greeted her as ___ looked at the town being up in smoke. The only problem, the town didn't look like the town anymore. It had wooden structures and the buildings were smaller. She looked down at herself as she noticed the dress and felt corset digging into her skin. She was no longer in (20xx) anymore.

She looked around, the heat crawling to her face. It seemed the world was on fire as the buildings burned. 'This could just be a feverish dream,' she thought, seeing the tavern being ablaze. ___ shouted for her parents as she tried to run back to the lit building. There were people heading for the hills as she got closer. Her (h/c) hair trailing in the wind. The (age) year old gasped as she saw the arsonists among her. She bit her lip as she frowned.   
"Hey!" She called out. "Setting properties on fire is against the law!" She covered her mouth in a gasp as she tried to recall her words. It sounded like that sentence was formed, but out of her mouth came: "Is of wrong il diuning you ablaze this pub." It was like another language coming out of your mouth, but all you hear is your own. Similar to when she was a teen, watching Doctor Who and the TARDIS would let the person inside understand any language as their own.   
The men turned and glared at her. "Captain, this woman is trying to challenge us," one of them piped, "what do we do?" The blonde man in a red coat moved from the back of the crowd. Men parted from his way like the sea, he smirked. "Since she is the only one around..." he hummed. "Take her to my cabin! No one dare to touch her or I will slice your hands clean off before feeding it to the sea beasts!" ____ gulped, she was definitely in a wrong time, and there were pirates. Someone must really hate her up there. She tried to run back to the cave as the men chased after her, but with the dress weighing her down she fell. Next thing she noticed was the sack above her view and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way ____ would follow orders from anyone, she was too stubborn for that. But someone needed to care for them on this ship.

____ struggled as she tried to claw her way out of the sack. She cried out for help as if someone would care to notice. She felt herself lifted then dropped on the floor with an 'Oof'. The top opened as she punched through, earning a yelp. "Bloody hell woman!" A male voice cried as she looked around the grand room. It had a large glass window with the view of the sea and its horizons in the back of the room. Red curtains and drapes framed it, while a large wooden desk and a velvet chair stood in front. A few knick-knacks decorate the table and shelf close to it. A gold frame mirror hung above the shelf. Built into the wall of the right of them was a large bed facing them. Adjacent was another bed, but slightly smaller. The door behind them. ___ then laid her eyes on the man in the red coat as she scrambled out of the bag and scooted to the other side of the room. "Who are you and what are you going to do with me?" She asked. "For your information dear, I am Captain Arthur Kirkland. Leader of this prestige boat. You, my dear, are on Neptune's Catalyst" ___ scrunched and wiggled her nose as he boasted. "____, charmed. So why am I here?" She asked. "Because, you are now my property till I seem fit!" He exclaimed. "My men think of women only being bad omens, but I never fall hard for superstitious beliefs. They are all pansies to think it!" She rolled her eyes. "You will keep me company in this cabin, abiding to my calls. I also need someone to take care of the boys while I am working, especially Alfred." She blinked, "excuse me? You want me to nanny for you?" She asked, "no, you kidnapped me! I'm not going to be some nanny slut for an asshole pirate who thinks he's on top of the world! I am a woman in my own right and I deserve to be treated with respect and dignity as a human being." She glared, marching up to him. She jabbed her index against his chest as she spoke.

Arthur searches in her (e/c) eyes to find only a type of spark. He smirked, grabbing her wrist. "Well, you know ____ there is another job you can do," he whispered, drawing her close.   
SMACK!  
The blonde captain held his (left/right) cheek in his hand. He frowned, "you wench! I will—"  
The door opened and a dirty blonde boy, no older than 8 came running in with another boy trailing behind. The two were almost identical, except the other looked younger; maybe 6 or 7. "Arthur! Is it true! Is there really a girl on the ship?" The older one exclaimed. He rushed over to ____ and looked up at her with his bluebell eyes. "Wow! Now we have someone to play Adventure with!" He smiled. The smaller boy followed him, much thinner and had a darker shade of blue (almost indigo coloured). "S-sorry about Alfred," he apologized, "it's nice to meet you Miss."  
____ looked down at the two, her heart fluttering as she felt her maternal instincts kick in. "How do you play adventure?" She asked, earning a cheer from Alfred. "Mattie can be my sidekick!" Alfred pointed to his companion. She watched as Arthur walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

___ couldn't help but wonder why children would be on a boat, no less a pirate ship. She followed Alfred's lead as he jumped around the room pretending it was all a big juggle and she was the damsel to save. She learnt Alfred and Matthew are brothers and that they lived on the ship. It was beginning to get dark and the night became awake. "You know, I've seen a juggle before and huge forests," she said, sitting on the bedside. Alfred perked up, his blue eyes widened in bewilderment. "Really? Was it like what Artie describes it?" He asked. "How did you see one?" Matthew asked. The two sat on the floor in front of you. "Well, I travelled a lot with my family," ___ explained. She stopped for a moment, whether or not to tell them about her world in the future where people flew on planes. 'The only thing that could fly in the past would be a hot air balloon, right?' She inhaled, taking a breath. "We travelled by a ship like this one and I love to watch the clouds." She said, "it carried people for travel only and could be in one place to another in just one day." The kids stared with wide eyes, intrigued. "That's all I'm saying, it looks pretty late out." ___ pointed out to them, earning complaints. "How about I sing a song for you then?" She suggested. The boys cheered and climbed onto the bed. She brought them close as she started to hum a tune. She only heard this song from her mom singing it when she was little to her and her sister. She thought back to one of the few good memories before she started to distance herself to them. She wavered it to the back of her mind as she sang.

"Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found" She sang as Alfred started to doze into a slumber.

"In her waters, deep and true

Lay the answers and a path for you

Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned." She swayed her body to keep a steady rhythem as the two boys started to fall asleep. ___ sang as she gazed around the cabin. She gazed out the window, smiling at the night sky. Something she didn't see as brightly in her own time. The (nationality) looked down at the two before slowly getting up and tucked them into the covers.

"Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear," She continued to sing. The (h/c) got up and whispered the rest of the words as she remembered her sister and herself like that with her mom. Asking their mom to sleep with them because she was scared of war she saw in the news and the neghbourhood she lived in always had ambulence and police cars at the end of their street. Even going far as to hiding with her sister in the basement when their dad dropped their mom off to work. She learnt to become to be the independent one during those years, mainly cause it would be just her and Giselle.

"And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?" She sang as she went up on deck. Her eyes widened at how vast the sky was, how beautiful it was than through the window. Despite in her ignorance she didn't know she wasn't the only one above the mostly empty deck.

"Where the north wind meets the sea

There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found." ____ sighed gazing at the horizon. Even during camping the sky wasn't this bright. "Blame it to white boomers to ruin everything for the future generations," she muttered, "asshole old white men."

"It seems they are asleep," a voice piped beside her. ____ turned and frowned as she leaned against the rail. "They are," she said, nonchalontly. "Though I think only a pirate is stupid enough to let kids on board, from all the tales I've read." The pirate captain looked at her, his eyes were like green forests. "I see you fancy this life through fairytales and wivestales," Arthur chuckled. She glared, "actually no, textbooks and studying." She gave him a sassed look. "Women can't read," he countered, "they are in the home cooking and cleaning." "No, a women can do as much as a man can. Albiet more, we are as strong and productive." ___'s hands balling into a fist. "Yet apparently it had to take three hundred more years for idiot men like you to get it through your goddamn heads!" The English pirate grabbed her wrists tight, pushing her against the main mast. She grunted, stuggling to get away. She noticed how much taller he was from her. "You don't look like you're from any place I've been to in this region. You seem to think highly of yourself and a status of a woman, and you don't know your place to shut up." He frowned, "who are you... ____?" She pressed her lips together and gave a stern face. "You mentioned five hundred years," he smirked, his nose touching hers. This got her to cower slightly, satisfiying him. "You definately don't look like a witch, you don't have the aura to be an oracle either," he added, "then you must be from the future, savy?" She struggled away, shoving him aside. "I-I don't know.... that's the only option I can think of as well." She held herself. Arthur hummed, "then you know how the world is in the future, aye?" "I know how the world works and looks, if that's what you are asking. But I'm not going to tell you about the future," she replied with a huff, "I've seen what that can do." The Captain smirked and held her waist. "Then I have a proposal for you Miss ___," Arthur said, "if you help me find the Miracle Isles I will help you find a way home."

____ stopped struggling to think about the proposition. She never heard of this place, maybe he had a map or something. She didn't know how to help but if he knew a way to get her home so be it. "How do I know you can get me home?" Her (e/c) eyes narrowed at him. "Oh sweetie, there are things you don't know about me as well," he replied. ___'s brows furrowed as she thought for a moment Arthur's green eyes shined a glow. "Fine, but you're still a pirate," she frowned marching back into his cabin. "I thought we were on a name's basist by now." He called out to her. "Not by a long shot!" She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of reference finding for Arthur's cabin through pinterest. Also, as you can see the song from Frozen 2 is used cause all those songs are so good! I warned you this was going to be using Frozen 2 music. But only for dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a ton of research into this chapter. So yes, soap was invented already (by the babylonians) and I looked to see an interior of a gallery and what ingredients were provided to make food. Also, I hope you get the reference with the hidden isles!

____'s POV  
———————————  
_I scrolled through my phone as I tried hard to block out the noise on the TV news. Giselle was on her tablet watching Disney videos while my mom was asleep; dad was going through Facebook on his phone half listening to the TV.  
"You should have saved that money!" He yelled at the person being interviewed, as if they could hear them. "That's what you get for doing that as a living!" I frowned, not expecting anything less from him. The guy on TV was a musician, there were things happening in our city that places had to be shut down; causing small local businesses and artists to lose money or jobs. Dad isn't one to be fond of perusing a career as an artist, I don't think he liked the fact I went into school to peruse a career as a costume designer. "If you don't save your money you'll end up like that," he told me, as if I was intently listening. Over the years I just learned to resent my family, mainly myself. I learnt that back in high school when my friends opened my eyes to how my parents emotionally manipulated me, mainly my dad. Those fears and portrayal of how (parents' country) were against certain things I believed in like (example), I didn't want to be associated with that background anymore. I am (country born in), not (background). The scene faded and I looked around to see my parents looking over me, I tried to block out the words they were saying. No to sleepovers with friends, threatening to use the "Find My Phone" app to know where I am, comparisons to my cousins. I just wanted to scream!  
____!  
____! ___

__I opened my eyes as I looked around. This was definitely not my room, or the hotel room. Realization hit me, I was on that pirate ship. "It wasn't a dream," I sighed rubbing my eyes. I almost forgot I took the smaller bed last night as I saw a timid and worried blonde boy by my bed. "Oh, hey Matthew," I greeted. "We saw you turning a lot and got worried," he told me. My eyes softened and I pulled him up onto the bed, in a hug. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay," I replied.  
Then the doors burst open to reveal Kirkland there in a serious mood, he scanned the room before setting his eyes on my for a moment before marching towards his desk. His red overcoat tossed onto the velvet chair, I noticed his shirt revealed most of his chest. He wore an eyepatch this time, which I found odd. "I see you're finally up," he said, unraveling a map. "Yeah, and I rather use the washroom if there is one." I said. "There's a bucket in that corner," he gestured. I gulped hating I knew that answer but hated the idea. "You're joking, right?" I replied, "that's disgusting!" "Your only option or you jump into the ocean." "No soap either, hm?" I sighed. "Okay all of you get out!" I announced as I pushed the blonde captain out of the room. I looked down at Matthew, noticing Alfred wasn't around. "Do you mind giving me a bit of privacy for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded as he led Kirkland out, who didn't complain about it. Weird. I sighed and started to wish there was a modern washroom like on a cruise, silently appreciating what I had in the future._ _

____

The fact of the matter was I wanted this day to end! They had soap, but was used to clean the ship and I tried to manage to clean with it. I shuddered and felt gross about the situation I was in. If people were dying left and right this easily, I could see why. I was sent into the kitchen by the captain because the last cook died and he was the one cooking for the time being. I noticed the burnt food and wrinkled my nose, Alfred and Matthew volunteered to help me clean the place out. The two boys have been mainly my only friends on this ship, they were adorable and made my predicament less unbearable. If I ever had children I hope they were like them, maybe named after them?  
I was interrupted from my thoughts at my growling stomach. "You boys hungry?" I asked. The blonde boys nodded with a smile as I looked at the supplies. "Well I could make pancakes," I hummed looking at the minimum ingredients. It wouldn't be as flavourful, but edible. I only remembered the basics and got them to help me as I taught them the simple need to cook. "Arthur never let us cook," Alfred told me, "he said that it's not a man's job. But he makes us get fish." I rolled my eyes as I stacked the pancakes on top of another. "Well Arthur is a misogynistic," I scoffed. "Miss-o-gym-tic?" Matthew tried to pronounce. "Miso-gyn-is-tic," I said slowly. "It means he thinks men are better at everything." "But you're good at things too!" Alfred said, swinging his feet as he sat on a barrel. "You both sing good! And take care of us!" I stopped for a moment, Arthur use to sing...? "He sang?" I asked as I handed each a plate. "Yes! He use to sing but not anymore..." Alfred said munching on his food. I hummed as I ate. Afterwards, I let the two go off to play as I tidy things. I looked around the rickety space, rotting wood and the damp feel made me feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't as bad anymore, but the mold smell was making me gag and sneeze a lot. I noticed extra ingredients and the sheep in a cage. I smirked as I tried to remember a YouTube tutorial on making soap from goats milk. Hopefully it works in this era. It took a while but I managed one bar out of water from the ocean, goat milk, olive oil, and salt. The test went great, as much as it can be. I wrapped it in a cloth as I headed up on deck.

____

"Why are you up here and not in the kitchen?" Arthur asked, stepping in front of me. "I made your stupid food already," I huffed. "If you excuse me I'm going to my room." He grabbed my arm, stopping me from going further. "Ah, ah, ah, my cabin actually," he corrected me. "And I rather try it in case." I frowned, "I just gave some to Alfred and Matthew! It was fine!" "I don't care," he replied bringing me back to the kitchen. "Men! Food!" He called out earning groans. "I had the lass cook this time!" There was an erupt of cheer before a stampede of filthy men came and grabbed a plate. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at them. "I see you're the lass he was talking about," a voice said beside me. I turned to look up at a man with red-auburn hair, like the colour of red wood trees or cinnamon mixed with paprika. His voice was Scottish with a heavy accent, with rays of sunlight his hair looked slightly more ginger. He had eyes the shade of a forest as well. "Alastor, first mate and Artie's older brother," he smiled. I backed from his handshake for a moment as I shrunk back my hand and used my sleeve as a puppet kind of barrier. "Pleasure to meet you, ___," I replied. "The food you made is better than what we had in weeks, Artie needs to let you cook for us permanently." I didn't know how to take that compliment, saying the first thing that popped into my head. "Yeah well, I'm much more capable of other things than just household chores," I scoffed. "I use to lift boxes and work with customers and their payment." I held my head high. "So you're a merchant then?" "Not exactly, but I know women are capable of much more than what men have been made to believe," I ranted. "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have been born." Alastor chuckled lightly as he patted my head, "now I can see why Arthur talks about you often." "Probably because he can't take no for an answer," I joked. "You should watch your attitude around Artie, you gie it laldy but it he might heid and coorse ye." I nodded slowly at his warning. "I'll keep that in mind," I replied. Arthur came towards us, arms crossed. "Alastor, I need you to take the wheel and straight course out next port." He instructed, "the rest of you get back to work before I knew hail the lot of you!" The crew replied and marched up onto the deck. Alastor looked at me before heading up the stairs, "don't coorse the lass while I'm gone, fannybaws!"  
Arthur mumbled, "like hell would I ever hurt I woman." I started to make my leave before he grabbed my arm. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I thought you wanted us to get back to work." I said, cleaning up the mess. "Later, I have questions I would like to ask you," he said taking a seat. I sighed putting down the dishes. "For the last time I am not blurting out the future," I said. "No, I wasn't going to ask you about the future," he replied, "I was going to ask if you believe in the supernatural." I put my things down and grabbed a rag to wipe my hand. "Well, considering I had a ghost follow me from Banff once, had extreme bad luck for a day, and my mom and grandma told me my uncle has a ghost girlfriend who gives him good luck; I'd say so," I shrugged leaning against the crates. "Then have you heard of the Miracle Isles before?" He asked. I deadpanned, "you and I both know it's just a myth and a tale to tell kids to not stray from home." "So you have heard of it, and seems no one did find it," he hummed. "The Miracle Isles are in the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere," I explained, "its invisible to the naked eye and floats on the water with five big islands and twelve smaller ones surrounding it. The main area is on the one main island and has a mountain like structure that holds the most powerful treasure in its halls; and whoever combines these jewels can wield life and death. Some say you can have any wish you wish for." He smirked, "so you do know it." "I know it from reading too many books about supernatural places." I retorted, "besides no one knows where it is and only clue are songs about it." "Well until you figure out the location, seems you will be on this ship for a while." He replied, walking off. I ran after him, "what? You can't be serious, I don't know where it is either!" "Then I guess you'll be on this era for a while," he teased. I glared at him, then felt a tug on my dress. Sweet Matthew looked at me nervously.  
"Aw, Mattie, is something wrong?" I asked. He showed me his scrape on his elbow and hands. I held out my hand for him, "let's go clean this off."

____

I was able to fill a bucket with sea water and used the soap I made to clean him. We were in the cabin while Alfred watched on their bed. "There all better," I smiled. Just then Arthur came in and stopped when he saw the scene. "How the blazes did you get soap?" He asked. "I made it," I said, whilst wrapping it in a clean cloth. "I am not living on a ship and die from lack of hygiene." "Fine, I was only here to grab a few things." He grabbed a map and telescope from his shelf. "____ make sure you keep an eye on them." I rolled my eyes, not giving an answer as the door slammed shut. "Is he always like that?" I asked. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other before shaking their heads. "He's more nicer to us." Alfred told me, grabbing a wooden sword. "He finds treasure! Beats the bad guys and rescued the princess!" The blonde child exclaimed, jumping on the bed then off it. "I'll be like him one day, a hero who saves the day!" I cocked an eyebrow and gave a look that read, "I don't believe you." "I don't think your brother did that," I said, sitting on the floor. "But you're here," the youngest replied. I pulled Matthew onto my lap, hugging him. "True, but I don't need rescuing. Watch as one day I'll be the one doing the saving." Just then the boat swayed, hard. I stumbled as I got up to see the sky turned grey and heavy winds blew. I shielded my face with my arms as men rushed past me. "Alastor what's happening?" I asked the ginger as he grabbed a rope. "There's a storm happening! We're battening everything down!" He called out. The ship swayed and fought against the rain and winds. Arthur was at the wheel trying to keep it steady as he barked orders.  
"Boy overboard!" Someone shouted. I raced to the railing to find Alfred just barely treading water. "Someone save him!" Arthur barked as Alastor took the wheel. I watched as someone tossed him a rope, he hung for dear life. Then a wave came and he disappeared underneath, for a quick second before bobbing back up; repeat. The storm was raging more and more, large beads splashing my face. The sound of thundering beads across the deck. I wasn't thinking, except knowing I could swim, ripped open my dress's bodice and stays. I tossed it aside and dove into the freezing waters. I hated the taste of it but swam, feeling for Alfred. I felt a hand grab my leg and I dove under, grabbing a wet fabric. Little Alfred rose to the surface still holding onto the rope, trying to. I snaked my arm under his and wrapped around his small frame. "I got you buddy!" I assured him, holding onto the rope with my other hand. I kicked my legs in the water as I kept us afloat. I tugged on the rope, hard. I shouted and screamed for them to pull. I felt ourselves being dragged up before hitting the wooden deck. Alfred laid there, shallowly breathing next to me. "Everyone move!" I shouted scrambling next to him. I checked his pulse before doing a few chest compressions. "Someone grab me some water, that's drinkable!" I added. One.... two.... three... I counted as I pumped his chest. I heard him gurgle water, spitting it out. His blue eyes widened, waking up from unconsciousness. I held him as I did a few hard pats on the back for good measure. He spat out some more and gave a few deep breaths. "___....?" He asked, "are we okay now?" I hugged him tight. I grabbed the cup of water, looking to see a relieved Arthur on the other end. I handed it to the boy as he drank it down, I picked him up and carried him into the cabin.  


_**___ come here...** _   


I heard a voice before I entered and looked around to find no source. I helped Alfred change out of his wet clothes as Matthew cried. "I'm sorry ___," Alfred apologized. "I wanted to see too..." I sighed, helping him out on a clean shirt. "It's alright, Alfie," I told him, "you're safe now. I think you have to apologize to your brother too." Alfred looked over at his sniffling younger brother and hugged him. "I sorry Mattie," he apologized. "You scared me, Alfred! Then I won't have someone to share pancakes with." I got up and helped the two boys into their bed. "____ can you sing that song again?" "Please?" They asked. I smiled, my parental instincts kicking in. "Okay," I said, kissing each one's forehead. I began to sing, "where the North wind meets the sea..." I tucked in their blankets and dimmed the room. Only three candles remain lit. "All is lost, then all is found."  
"Where did you hear that song, Love," a voice asked. I spun around to meet emerald eyes. "Hello to you too, Arthur," I replied. "Using my actual name now are we?" He smirked. "If you want me to not say your name, then don't call me 'Love'." I told him. "What do you want? Don't you have a storm to beat?" "Actually the storm has passed," he explained, "and you left this on deck." In his arms was my (f/c) dress, drenched and wrinkled. He set it on his chair, then turned to me. "Where you hear that song?" He asked again. "Why you want to know?" I asked. "Because it's not a lullaby a heard before." He went into his closet and pulled out a chemise shirt, way too big on me. "Here," he tossed it to me, before turning around. "You're soaked you the bone. I only have these for the time being." I blinked and looked down at the garment. I changed out of my clothes, muttering a "thank you". The garment was soft and reached past my ankles, no less a chemise for a woman. "I'm done changing." I said. He turned around, was this man blushing? His face was a tad red. Right, this is considered undergarments. "I want to thank you for rescuing Alfred," he said, "I wouldn't know what to do without him." "You're welcome, though I don't think they should be on this ship in the first place," I spoke, taking off this awful shoes. "I had no choice," Arthur replied. "I'm all they have left, and I couldn't leave them back there to fend for themselves." I nodded slowly. "Alright, but don't they have your mom or someone to take care of them?" I asked. "No, I found them on the street as orphans. Alfred was running from a merchant, trying to steal food. I paid for it and he brought me to his brother, hiding in a crate. It was two years ago." The blonde explained. The light emitting from the candles flicked against him, giving a soft glow. I felt a bit of sympathy and guilt for him. I've read and learnt about how orphans were treated before the fostering system. I patted his shoulder as I went to grab a pillow. "You are a kind man underneath," I said. I dropped the pillow on the ground. "Love, what are you doing?" He asked me. "What does it look like?" I answered, sarcastically. "I'm making my place to sleep."  
Arthur frowned and picked up the pillow, placing it on the bed. "No, you will be sleeping on the bed with me." The Captain said. "I am not having a woman lie on the floor." I blushed, shifting nervously. I maybe an adult, but I have never dated a man. No less slept on the same bed. My 21 year old self cursed internally as I looked at him.  
"What?" "It's just, I never slept in the same bed with a man before," I answered. "Oh," he looked down at the moment. "Well, I promise I will not do anything you wouldn't want me to," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "A gentleman's honour," he said with a swift bow. I felt my cheeks heat up as I climbed into the bed, Arthur following suit. I turned to face the other way, telling myself the mattress was a better feel than the floor. I only accepted before this was better than the floor. "You never did tell me where you learnt that song."  
I sighed. "My mom use to sang it to me." He hummed, "it's a rather nice song." We stayed quiet for a few moments, before I fell asleep.

_**_****_ ** _

____

_**_****_ ** _


End file.
